Kyrie Ushiromiya
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least High 1-C to 1-B Name: Ushiromiya Kyrie Origin: Umineko no Naku Koro ni Gender: Female Age: Likely 40 (roughly around the same age as Rudolf) Classification: Human/12nd Ranked of Ushiromiya Family | Conceptual Entity, Higher Order Being, Part of Ange's World Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Strength, Speed and Durability when empowered by envy, can summon Leviathan to augment her power further or aid her in battle, Reality Warping (In her world her opponents move at a crawl) | All previous powers and abilities transferred to a higher layer of existence (beyond lower world comprehension and description) where concepts are visualised; Lower layer world, their fate and plot (including the time and space of the universes, mental, spiritual and conceptual realms, higher dimensions, nothingness, non-dualism, Omnilock|the planes with no space and time, as well as endless possibilities and impossibilities in the context of all this) are considered as a nothing more than a fiction and manifested in the form of crystals (Kakera), books and chessboards that even exalted regular humans can manipulate via just their hands, but a witch can create the worlds, and rewrite the plot itself in a far more advanced manner; All of the higher layers exist on the background of the Sea of Nothingness, and the beings of the higher layers may exists directly within this sea, and they adapt to the pressure due to mental and spiritual evolution, even if their bodies and souls will be erased to nothing beyond the entire infinite hierarchy of stories and dimensions, they can still return (high-godly regeneration) if they continue to think and determine their forms (a single being can have several bodily manifestations simultaneously) 'Attack Potency: Wall level (Oneshot Leviathan) | At least High Complex Multiverse level to Hyperverse level (Killed Theory Goats in the Golden Land) Speed: Massively Hypersonic empowered by envy (To her, speed of sound is 1.3 km/h AKA Mach 938) | Immeasurable (Exists outside of the physical concepts of distance and time) Lifting Strength: Peak human | Immeasurable (Dwarfs Kakeras to the point they are tiny objects to her) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least High Complex Multiversal to Hyperversal (Can deal conceptual damage with guns) Durability: Wall level | At least High Complex Multiverse level to Hyperverse level (Existed in the Cathedral, manifested in the Golden Land, as part of Ange's world, she was completely immune to all attacks from Bernkastel). Outerverse level for her fundamental nature/via regeneration (As long as she can think and recall her form, even if erased to a realm beyond the infinite dimensional hierarchy she can exist in a state of nothingness and return) Stamina: Peak human | Inexhaustible (Depends on the will and determination of her types of thoughts) Range: Melee, several meters with guns | At least High Complex Multiversal to Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None, though she used a 1894 Winchester for many instances Intelligence: Genius level, taught Battler most of his logic and debating skills, including his favorite "Turn the Chessboard" thinking, is the main adviser of her husband company, can be cunning and cold when the need arises, such as creating a plan to lead her own brother in law to a trap to extort money from him. Has a sixth sense that warns her of any dangerous situation, skilled at combat due bein able to handle Goat Servants, even against an entire horde of them. Weaknesses: Prideful, heartless, overly jealous, obsessed with Rudolf. Her magic is limited to non-believers in it | Boredom and the possibility of losing her will; Dependent on Battler or Beatrice; Dependent on Ange Notable Attacks/Techniques: Combat skills: High level martial artist, expert markswoman, tactical genius. * Envy: Kyrie's main skill. The quotient between the hours that her opponent had envied in its life and her own hours of envy is used to reduce the opponent speed in the same proportion in front of Kyrie's eyes, another way to say is that Kyrie increases her speed with that proportion, thus it can lead some confusion though for reader to figure it is out whatever Kyrie reduced her opponent's speed or not while in reality, it was Kyrie increases her speed. Kyrie's envy has lasted for 18 years, a time of 157860 hours (compared to the 1/938 amount of time or 168 hours to achieve speed of sound of Leviathan). This is an automatical conceptual skill. This is only available to Piece-Kyrie self. Meta-Kyrie, on the other hand has already able to deal with opponents surpassed concept of speed, rendering this skill useless for higher-dimension battle. Key: Piece Kyrie Ushiromiya | Higher Layers (Meta World/Golden Land/City Of Books Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Umineko no Naku Koro ni Category:Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gun Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Female Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 1